supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 25 Year Pumpuang Duangjan Tour
The 2017 25 Year Pumpuang Duangjan Tour (Thai: 25 ปี ดวงจันทร์..กลางดวงใจ พุ่มพวง ดวงจันทร์) will take place at the GMM House on June 10, 2017. It will be hosted by Thailand. Tickets to the event went on sale starting on April 5, 2017. The event is to celebrate the 25-year anniversary of her death on June 13, 1992 at the age of 30. Artists is one of the artists participating.]] *Tai Orathai *Paowalee Pornpimon *Takkatan Chonlada *Lumyong Nonghinhaw1 *Yinglee Srijumpol *Earn Surattikan *ฝน ธนสุนธร *หลิว อาจารียา *ปิ่น พรชนก *สายสตริงนำโดย นิว-จิ๋ว *แก้ม วิชญาณี *หนูนา หนึ่งธิดา *บุ๋ม ปนัดดา *ครอบครัวแม่ผึ้ง สลักจิต ดวงจันทร์ *ไกรสร แสงอนันต์ *เพชร พุ่มพวง 1Originally Yinglee Srijumpol was supposed to participate, however due to illness, she was forced to pull out and Lumyong was named her replacement. Songs Event info Many countries didn't qualify for the concert due to the time difference. Russia announced their withdrawal from the event citing a clash with an IndyCar race weekend, this is due to the time difference between Pee Saderd's on-track activity at Texas and the event. However they will participate instead. Notable artists not involved are Siriporn Umpaipong, Pee Saderd (who originally withdrew), Monkan Kankoon, Praewa Patcharee, Dokot Thoongthong and Mike Piromporn. Pee Saderd not being involved is the reason of Russia's withdrawal from the Concert. Since BATC restricted the event, only women can attend. Countries participating Notable countries that will not participate include Russia, with captain Pee Saderd choosing to focus more on the 2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 600 instead of the concert. Their withdrawal from the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest is also the reason why Russia withdrew from the event. With a replacement announced, Azerbaijan and Russia will now participate. However, after Yinglee Srijumpol withdrew, Russia will now participate, with Galvantula and Hydreigon representing the country. It is most likely that the Netherlands national IndyCar team will qualify with Takkatan Chollada being involved; having her writing songs from her in 2009; her last special album song until 2015 when she was forced to write a song in the 20 Years of Grammy Gold album. Hungary automatically qualified for the event by winning a second chance against Estonia. None of Lithuania, Latvia or Estonia qualified. One of Macedonia or Armenia will qualify if only Pee Saderd is top 16 after the second race of the 2017 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit; Macedonia qualifies if he is in the top 16 while Armenia qualifies if he isn't in the top 16. Macedonia automatically qualified by the virtue of Pee Saderd's final win over Ueli Kestenholz at the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Thailand continues it's perfect streak of qualifying for every Thai concert/special song/special album. ;AFC * * * * * * * * * ;CAF * * * * * * * * ;CONCACAF * * * * * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * * * * * * * ;OFC * ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Russia originally withdrew from the event, but due to Saderd qualifying for ''Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz ''seedings, the country will participate, as well as Azerbaijan. Russia will be represented by Hydreigon and Galvantula, instead of Saderd. Category:2017 in music Category:2017 in Thailand